wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Lightspeed
Lightspeed belongs to GoddessOfCarries, please ask before using her. ''Do not edit information without permission, including grammar and spelling. '' Description A lonely, gentle SkyWing living away from her tribe, Lightspeed, also once affectionately referred to as Lightning by her one and only companion, Kestrel, mourns over the death of the one dragon that actually made life worth living, and one dragon that she only ever loved. Lightspeed resembles most SkyWings, with orange scales and bright red lining her wings and claws, but there was one distinct feature about her - she was always duller and grayer than her tribe, and even her eyes look a bit sickly with a shade of something like fog over the dark yellow underneath. She carries a curse that had been given to her when she was an egg - a curse that made everyone forget her the moment she left them. Personality If you think Lightspeed is the typical grumpy SkyWing, then you're wrong. In fact, she might be even more friendly than a RainWing, and as gentle as that too. Born as an orphan for reasons she yet has to understand, Lightning relied on her few friends for support - not because she was mean, but because she was shy and socially awkward, making it difficult for her to step forward and start speaking to other dragons. That was what it was at first - things only fell apart further for the little dragonet when she discovered her curse. Lightning is extremely kind and caring, even after being recruited into the army of soldiers. Queen Scarlet had deemed her unworthy of being her fighter, considering her docile personality, but even the queen wasn't immune to her curse. The other soldiers barely pay attention to her, basically no one remembered that she was there. The young Lightning considered this as a terrible fate that befallen her, often rendering her heartbroken and hopeless at the end of the day. Worst yet, all of her friends had forgotten her, leaving her with no one to fall back on for emotional support, something she desired greatly. After meeting Kestrel, her warm personality started to show again. Even if Kestrel didn't remember her every time, and she had to remind her of it, it didn't stop the growing feelings she had for the other SkyWing. Lightning eventually came to the terms that she loved Kestrel with all of her heart, but things got worse as Kestrel grew colder day by day. It wasn't because of Lightning, for though she was immune to what the world saw of her, Kestrel was not. She knew Scarlet hated the SkyWing, and sometimes even blames herself for it. Eventually she spared no time for the gentle dragon, leaving her alone once more. This caused major damage to Lightning's confidence, causing her to go back to a life of isolation. But even though Kestrel had forgotten her, Lightning had not. She watches her from afar, nurses her back to health when she's injured from fighting, listening to her rants from afar when she managed to get close enough. Her feelings for this dragon never dulled, and it crushed her even further when she knew Kestrel was tasked to mate with another SkyWing. Lightning is selfless and is almost always happy for others, as seen when she felt happy for Kestrel when she got her own dragonets, and devastated when she saw what the queen did to her children. She is a very conflicted individual, often having traits that clashes with each other about her personality. She started to love being lonely, all the while still thinking about company. She accepted the fact that she was meant to have a sad life, yet constantly pined for the normal life other SkyWings had after the war. She believes that love could be found anywhere, yet her heart would never get over Kestrel, even after all these years. Knowing that she had died didn't help either. During her times as her warrior, Lightning rarely killed any other dragon, focusing on helping her own allies instead. She could roam the battlefield freely, as any dragon that looked away for a moment would forget her the instant they saw her again. Now, she's almost emotionally unstable - she sometimes see visions of Kestrel hanging around her cave, seeing possible moments of them talking and just watching the sunset together, despite knowing very well that she died, one thing that she blamed herself for not being able to prevent. Category:Content (GoddessOfCarries) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SkyWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Animus Enchanted